


Tales of Wishes, Wishing for Tails

by AltheaLynn



Series: Kakavege week 2017 [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, kakavege week, prompt: summoning Shenron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltheaLynn/pseuds/AltheaLynn
Summary: For Kakavege Week prompt 9: summoning Shenron. Late one night Vegeta gathers the Dragon Balls and summons Shenron without telling anyone. Goku finds him fearing the worst.





	Tales of Wishes, Wishing for Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place ambiguously at some point after Pan's birth. In this fic I picture Chichi leaving Goku peacefully due to not being able to put up with the craziness that follows Goku and Bulma and Vegeta never having the closest of relationships to begin with but end up friends after having Trunks.

 

 

 

"Has it really come to this? I thought we moved on from this." The sky was dark, Shenron's serpentine body coiling in the sky as the two Saiyans stood below, facing off like they had many times before. Goku couldn't believe it, after all they have done together, after all they had _been_ together and Vegeta was just going to…

 

Wish for immortality

 

Like he had wanted to since the beginning.

 

It was the reason he came to Earth in the first place, to use the Dragon Balls and make himself immortal. Goku had hoped after all the years that they'd been together -as rivals, friends and finally lovers- Vegeta might want to stay and train with him at the very least.

 

"What do you mean Kakarot?" Vegeta seemed taken aback, as though he hadn't thought Goku was going to come for him and try to stop him. The wind picked up as Shenron patiently undulated, waiting for the mortals below to call out a wish to him so he could return to the core of the Earth.

 

"I mean this." Goku gestured to the sky and Shenron above them. "Did you even ask Bulma for the Radar or did you just take it?" the taller Saiyan attacked. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he couldn’t ignore the pain in his chest that was in no way like the heart virus.

 

"She gave it to me herself when I asked for it, why would you think I'd steal it?" Vegeta's voice sounded offended, but Goku didn't care. Let him be offended, Goku was _hurting_ and it was the prince's fault.

 

"Because you're going to wish for immortality and then leave me. Go back to the stars where you think you belong even though everyone wants you to stay here. Okay, maybe not everyone, but I want you to stay dammit. You're the only one that understands the need to fight that I have and my inability to stay still and so many more things that you only vaguely answer with 'it's a Saiyan trait' and then change the subject but I still see the smug look on your face as though you've unlocked part of my history and made me more Saiyan and somehow more of your subject." Goku paused for a breath, his bottled up feelings running away with his mouth and saying things he didn't know he was thinking. Vegeta fully turned around to face his fellow Saiyan, confusion painted on his face, but before he could speak, Goku continued.

 

"I need you to stay here Vegeta, because without you… Without you I wouldn't be who I am. A Saiyan. A Saiyan with a proud prince that he's only ever wanted to impress and show that he was worth something to." Goku couldn’t feel the hot tears running down his face as he yelled over the wind. Vegeta took a step toward his last remaining subject, a dead title given to the last of a dead race. He raised his hand as though to reach for Goku when the Eternal Dragon boomed.

 

**"SPEAK YOUR WISH SO I MAY RETURN TO MY SLUMBER."**

 

Vegeta looked once more at Goku and turned to face Shenron, Goku's arm mirroring Vegeta's too late for the prince to see it.

 

"Please don't-"

 

"I wish for the tails of all those with Saiyan blood on planet Earth to either be restored or grown. Next, I wish for anyone with Saiyan blood who cannot control their Oozaru form currently to have the knowledge and ability given to them." Vegeta called above, Shenron's eyes glowing twice as the wishes were granted. Goku fell to his knees, his tail shooting out once more despite Kami promising it would never grow back. His eyes couldn't leave his prince, not knowing what his final wish would be since immortality apparently wasn't Vegeta's first priority.

 

"Third, I wish these to be the circumstances that all further descendants with Saiyan blood are born with."

 

**"IT SHALL BE DONE."** Shenron's eyes glowed a final time as the Dragon Balls flew into the air and separated, the artificial darkness of Shenron's foreboding summons giving way to the naturally clear night. The wind died down to a gentle breeze. The two Saiyans didn't speak or move immediately, both too lost in their own thoughts to say anything to the other.

 

"Did you really think I'd leave?" Vegeta finally asked, his low, gruff voice breaking the cool quiet of a calm night.

 

"I didn't want to think you would, but when I felt you were the only one here summoning Shenron, I couldn't resist the fear of you moving on and leaving me behind." Goku stood and stumbled his way towards Vegeta, having to re-learn how to walk with a tail.

 

"Why'd you wish our tails back?" Goku asked as he reached his prince, mimicking Vegeta and wrapping his tail around his waist.

 

"Because when I saw our sons sparring earlier today I thought about my own youth and how totally incapable I am of sharing any part of our culture them. At this point they might as well be supernaturally strong humans with an inclination for fighting. The same goes for us and I just couldn't stand it. I wanted something, anything, of my heritage to pass on to my children and this was all I could think of." Now that he wasn't moving, Goku uncoiled his tail and swung it gently, remembering how to move it from his youth. A giant grin broke out over his face.

 

"Thanks Vegeta! I never would have thought to wish our tails back, but something just feels right now that I have it again. C'mon, let's go home, it's late and we'll have to teach Goten and Trunks how to walk again since they never had tails and we'll probably have to help Gohan and Pan too since Gohan got his cut off as a kid and Pan can hardly walk to begin with." Goku reached towards Vegeta, his other hand going to his forehead to IT them home. Vegeta smiled and took Goku's offered hand, his tail unwinding from his waist to tangle with Goku's as the crescent moon shone down on them.


End file.
